


Arya's journey

by elbris



Series: The future of the Known World [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya Stark explores, BAMF Arya Stark, Gen, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elbris/pseuds/elbris
Summary: This is a summary of Arya's adventure after the final episode.
Series: The future of the Known World [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856323
Kudos: 3





	Arya's journey

**Author's Note:**

> As before, this is a short chapter, sorry for that (this size is the only thing I can write reasonably well).  
> I am using the location of places based on A Wiki of Ice and Fire, but the past adventures are from Game of Thrones.

Arya made a stop in the Iron Islands (not only the more famous islands but all of them) to try and recruit some Ironborn for her travels, as well as buying more food.

She and the other sailors then went east, in order to try and cartography better the southernmost and easternmost part of Essos during the trip from Westeros as well as the northernmost part of Ulthos and of Sothoryos during the trip back to Westeros.

She then showed, with the captain of the expedition and the cartographer, the carthographies they have done to the Citadel as well as the King and his court, plus to the Lords Paramount of Westeros and the Night's Watch.

They managed to obtain enough money and food to do a second expedition, with the mission to follow the coast of Sothoryos from west to east going by the south, and then to come back in Westeros for a new presentation of their findings.

As the two missions were a success, the King decided to help funding three other missions at the same time: one going north to map the Lands of Always Winter, one going west to try to find new lands, such as the islands Alys Westhill (or rather Elissa Farman) and Eustace Hightower found in 56 AC (As we can read in Fire & Blood), and one going east in order to map Ulthos by going through the Saffron Straits and then sailing from east to west through the south. All of these ships must come back in Westeros to present what they found, as with the precedent ships.

As for Arya, she decided to stay longer on the Summer Isles and more notably in Tall Trees Town, on the island of Walano, in order to learn the history of the Summer Islanders and wrote books about their culture, history, biodiversity as well as the geography of the Summer Isles notably.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all folks! Hope you liked it! Please tell me what you thinks with kudos and comments!  
> I don't know yet what I'll do next, this will be a surprise.


End file.
